Policies
Here lists all the different polices for different subjects at matter. These are your rules, so if you break 'em, you ''will ''get punished. Character Policy #'Be original. '''We would like the characters to be origianal and new. Think for a little, brainstorm. Plan out the character's attibutes and history (which each character is entitled to). #'No copying. We do not allow copying of characters, for it is plagiarism and '''illegal. #'Regestered user. '''You must be a regestered user who has a tribe to make a character page. #'Ranks.' If you would like to be bumped up higher in your tribe, you must... ##Have over 45 edits ##Have earned the badge signifying your 2 weeks visit ##Be in a tribe ##Be a very trusted user ##Have a character page #'Character limit. There is no character limit to how many characters you may own, as long as they're not all in one tribe, for it wouldn't be fair to the other tribes. #'''Character names. Please find your own name for your character. Be creative. #'Abandoning characters. '''If you start hating your character, simpily get board of it, etc. please contact an admin and tell them, so they can delete your character page. User Policy #'Mean. No cussing of any sort, no fights, no big drama (this ain't a soap opera), no fighting. #'''Reporting. If someone is making you uncomfortable or is breaking the policies or etc. please contact an admin right away. I cannot stress this enough. #'Plagarism. '''Again, no plagarism. #'Bans.' If you break these rules, you will get a punisment. #'Accounts. Please, we would like you to have only one account due to confusion. #'''Personal info. '''Do not give out personal info. The following are '''acceptible. ##First names ONLY. ##State locations ONLY. 'Thank you Chat/Roleplay Policies #'Personal info. '''Do not give out personal info. The following are '''acceptible. ##First names ONLY. ##State locations ONLY. #'PG-PG-13. '''Keep all conversations PG or lower. Only PG-13 RP'ing is allowed on Private Chats. #'Word choices. No cussing. It's really that ''easy. #Don't advertise your wiki. #'Fighting. '''No real fighting between users. Only RP'ing fights. #!!!!!.' Don't use more than three '!'s in a sentence. #'Deaths.' You '''CANNOT' kill another user's animal unless you have their consent. But you may kill off one of your OC's (original characters). God Modding What is god modding? According to urbandictionary.com, god modding is: "God Modding" is in essence when someone’s character has the ability to do practically anything without limits or boundaries. And example is when they simply cannot be harmed by any and all means other RP-ers try. ''-It can be killing or injuring a character without the player's express permission.'' -It can be when they simply can’t be hit and dodge all attacks or anything for this matter aimed at them. -It can also be using other characters that other people RP with. In other words, if you do not RP as Legolas, then you cannot have Legolas say anything, or do anything, without the player's express permission. The absolute worst is when they make out another character to be what they’re not, just to make their own character seem superior. They make others seem weak, screaming for help, when they’ve made it quite clear about their advantages and strengths. This is called power-play. It’s a strain of God-Modding, but instead of just being irritating, it’s offensive to boot." WE DO NOT ALLOW GOD MODDING.